Helen Wilmina Snook (1915-2011)
Stats *Born: 30 September 1915 Sturgis, St Joseph Co, Michigan *Died: 27 July 2011 Battle Creek, Calhoun Co, Michigan *Burial: Fort Custer National Cemetery, Augusta, Kalamazoo Co, Michiganhttp://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=74470029 Occupation *Published Poet *Dental Lab Assistant *Co-owner of the Green Parrot, Sturgis, MI Parents *Father: James Albert Snook (1884-1952) *Mother: Viola Lucineth "Ollie" Pierson (1894-1975) Marriage 1 *Clifford Duane Taylor 1936 (divorced in 1944) Children # Janice Lee Taylor (1937- ) Marriage 2 *Bernard Miller Magnus (1912-1994) 16 February 1946 Children # Kendra Ann Magnus (1947- ) # Terri Llyn Magnus (1949- ) Notes Obituary: Helen W. Magnus, age 95, of Marshall and formerly of Sturgis, MI died Wednesday, July 27, 2011 at The Manor of Battle Creek. Mrs. Magnus was born to a farming family on September 30, 1915 in Sturgis, Michigan to James and Viola (Pierson) Snook. She had been a resident of the Marshall area since 2006, moving here from Sturgis. ...On February 16, 1946, she married Bernard Miller Magnus in Sturgis. He preceded her in death on June 11, 1994. Mrs. Magnus was a graduate of Lima of Howe High School in Howe, Indiana where she achieved the accomplishment of perfect attendance, never missing a day of school throughout all grades. She was a member of the class of 1934. After completing high school, Helen took a position at Beebe Cleaners in Sturgis, where she was a fine fabric finisher. She later became co-owner of the Green Parrot in Sturgis. In 1946, her husband Bernard and she founded the Magnus Dental Laboratory in Sturgis, a prosthetic dentistry lab. She assisted in the lab and handled the administrated tasks involved with running the business. Mrs. Magnus was a member of the V.F.W. Auxiliary in Sturgis and held several offices there. She was a very patriotic citizen and voted in the last Presidential Election. Helen took great interest in her family. She belonged to the Sturgis Band Mothers and served as a Girl Scout Leader. Helen was a very talented and artistic person. She enjoyed writing and was a published poet. She wrote long and personal letters to her family and many friends. Cooking was another of Helen's passions. She created many wonderful recipes and won numerous cooking competitions. Helen also was an accomplished artist in oil paints. She loved to work in her garden, watch birds and sing along with old Big Band music from the 1940's. She is survived by three daughters, Janice L. Brown (Stephen) of St. Charles, Missouri, Kendra Magnus of Marshall Township and Terri LaVeglia Knotwell (Richard) of Marshall; ; MO; sister, Erma Tice (William)of Plainwell; and brother, Wayne J. Snook of Orange Park, FL. She was preceded in death by a sister, Ilah Coohon Liggett and brother, Leo R. Snook. She is also survived by her granddaughters, Kemlyn Mardis (Randy), Jodi Purcell (Chris); two great grandsons, Braden and Quinn Purcell, and beloved nieces and nephews. A service to celebrate the gift of her life will be held 10:00 AM Wednesday August 24, 2011 at the Craig K. Kempf Funeral Home and Cremation Services, Marshall. Interment will take place in Ft. Custer National Cemetery at 2 PM. Friends who wish may make memorial contributions to the Marshall High School FFA because of her early life experiences, the Ft. Custer National Cemetery Wednesday's Honor Guard, the I've Got Your Back Foundation local scholarship for youth or the Southern Hospice Care of Jackson and Kalamazoo. Assistance with memorials is available at the funeral home. References Bernard and Helen Magnus grave marker.jpg|Bernard & Helen Magnus gravemarker at Fort Custer National Cemetery Category:Non-SMW people articles